This study will investigate the imitative competence of newborns. In the past, infants younger than 8 months were thought to lack the perceptual-cognitive capacity to enable them to match a modeled facial gesture with their own gesture which is not seen. Recent evidence with 2 week olds contradicts this belief. The present research will further explore the possibility that newborns can imitate adult facial gestures.